Grissoms Breakdown
by GSRwriter52
Summary: A case hits Grissom, and when he become too emotional Sara is there to help him.


Title: Grissom's Breakdown

Rating: R-NC17

Summary: Grissom goes crazy at a crime scene, and then once again during an interrogation and is suspended from the lab six months to in-deffinately. Sara is getting to the bottom of it, she wants to help him like he helped her. Will his true feelings come out during this time of comfort?

Grissom walked into the crime scene and immediately felt the death that was in the room.

He knew that this was a case that would eat at him, but just like the others that did the same he would hide his emotions and no one would know. As he walked into the youngest victim's room he saw the blood stains on the bed, then the floor, and finally the wall by the door.

He looked around and saw every little girls room.

The pictures of her from her birthdays, and pictures of butterflies.

She was only eight, yet the killer gave no mercy.

These were the cases he hated, they reminded him of his childhood, and how he could have been like one of these victims.

But he was one of the lucky ones.

Sara watched him for a moment and when he didn't move she cleared her throat from the doorway.

" Hey you almost done in here?"

His voice was very deep, and somewhat saddened.

" I haven't started yet, I should be done in about ten minutes."

" Grissom you've been in here for almost twenty minutes already, are you ok?"

His voice was sharp and angered.

" I'm fine, now let me get to work Sara."

A half hour had passed and he still hadn't come out of the little girl's room.

When he finally did he looked so angered that Sara didn't bother talking to him, she had already been yelled at once, and was looking to get it again.

The car ride was silent until he spoke.

" The son-of-a-bitch raped her."

Sara looked at him with a questioning glance.

" How do you know that?"

" After he stabbed her and she was on the floor trying to run for her life, or in her case crawl he raped her while she was dying."

He looked at Sara, fury in his eyes.

" She was eight years old, what the hell is the world coming to?"

Sara knew that he was already getting to involved emotionally but she didn't want to say anything, at least not yet.

" Well Grissom thats why we have our jobs, to put sickos like that away for good."

As they pulled into the lab parking lot he turned the car off and before getting out looked at her and said," I hope he gets the chair."

Sara watched as he stormed into the lab, she knew this would be a long night.

The Interrogation

Sara stood behind the glass watching Greg and Grissom interrogate the first and only suspect. They had all the evidence to convict him, the stupid SOB left his DNA in the girls room, and had already been behind bars once, so they immediately got a match in the search database.

" Look I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about, I didn't rape and murder no little girl."

Sara watched as Greg was getting ready to speak. But Grissom quickly cut him off.

" Look Mr. Matthews it's would help you out if you just confessed, you would get a lighter sentence."

He looked at Grissom and smiled.

" You look like the kind of guy that goes home and turns on a nice raunchy movie and jerks off, do you do that Mr. Grissom, or do you hire one these girls on the streets?"

Sara could see Grissom's fists tightening as Mr. Matthews spoke to him.

" Look I tell you what , I will tell you guys this, I didn't kill anyone, so go fuck yourselves and leave me alone!"

Sara watched in shock as Grissom leaped up and grabbed the man by his neck and slammed him against the glass right in front of her.

The look that she saw in his eyes frightened her more than anything she had ever seen in her life.

" Listen to me you son-of-a-bitch I know you killed and raped Amanda, I will make sure that you will get the chair!"

The man was turning bright red from the lack of oxygen because of Grissom choking him.

Greg quickly tried to get Grissom off of him and without warning Grissom sent an elbow to Greg's chin sending him to the floor.

Sara couldn't move she just kept watching.

" It's assholes like you that make it hard for me to sleep at night, if I wasn't in this police station right now I'd put a bullet in your head myself, and you better believe that!"

A storm of police officers including Brass tore Grissom away from the suspect, and quickly pushed Grissom against a wall in the hallway.

Brass yelled for someone to get help, Mr. Matthews was barely breathing.

After the paramedics got Mr. Matthews stable they put him on a stretcher and took him to the hospital for a final exam.

Brass walked up to Grissom and unleashed.

" Grissom what the fuck are you doing, what were you thinking!"

Brass had expected him to say something along the lines of, " I don't know."

But instead Grissom replied with," I was thinking about killing him, about what Amanda went through while that cocksucker raped and murdered her!"

Ecklie and the sheriff walked up to Grissom and told him right there on the spot to go home, and if they called him he could come back.

But they said that they weren't even sure if he'd get a call to come back.

He gritted his teeth and without a word to anyone walked out to get into his car.

Sara couldn't help it, she followed him quickly outside to try and calm him down.

He was unlocking his car when she yelled.

" Grissom wait!"

He turned around and she saw the tears in his eyes.

His voice was just above a whisper. " I can't do this anymore Sara, I just can't."

With those words being said he leaned his back against his car and slid down to the cold pavement while his tears started to fall.

Sara quickly kneeled down next to him.

" Griss, let me take you home, and then we'll talk about this Ok?"

He only nodded as she helped him stand up and get into the passenger side.

During the ride he had fallen asleep and she couldn't bare to wake him to try and talk.

When they arrived at his house she very gently woke him up.

He opened his eyes which were bloodshot from crying and silently got out.

They sat on the couch and she went to get him a beer and herself a glass of water.

When she returned he was staring blankly at a picture he was holding in his right hand.

" I hated him so much, and I still do to this day."

Sara sat down and placed his beer on the table in front of him.

" He beat my mom, he beat me, then out of the blue he just left."

She suddenly felt what he was feeling as memories of her own fatherflooded her mind.

She placed her hand on his and told him to look at her.

" Grissom you know that you can tell me anything, and I won't tell another soul as long as I live."

" I know, there's just so much to tell."

" My father was a mean drunk who beat me until I was about eleven, and then he just left."

" I was fortunate, but I can't help but think about how I wish that someone like Amanda would have had the same luck as me, even though Matthews wasn't her father."

"I know Griss, thats why I tend to get emotional in certain cases."

He turned to look at her and she couldn't help but think that she saw the look of love in his eyes.

" How do you do it Sara?"

She let out a deep breath and answered. " One deep breath at a time, and sometimes one beer at a time."

" Look Sara I am really tired, but I don't want you to leave."

Sara smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

" I won't leave, you go rest and I'll be here when you wake up promise."

He stood up and turned and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

" Thank you Sara."

Two Hours Later

Grissom woke up to find that Sara had fallen asleep on his couch.

He covered her up and moved a strand of hair from her beautiful face.

She opened her eyes to see him standing there and smiled at him.

" Feel any better Griss?"

He smiled and said," A little, I still am worrying that I won't have a job anymore."

" Look I think that they won't fire you, but you will probably be suspended for some time.

He looked from Sara to his stereo and back and said," Dance with me."

Sara was confused. He was so unpredictable.

As the music started she recognized the song and couldn't help but giggle as the words started to flow.

' Let me lick you up and down till you say stop.'

' Cause tonight baby I want to get freaky with you.'

Grissom started to laugh with her at the words.

" Wow Griss you have some interesting songs."

" This song is a classic, I had to have it."

Sara smiled and laid her head on his shoulder and he tightened his arms around her waist.

" Sara, there's something I've been needing to tell you for a while now, but haven't had the courage to tell you."

Sara looked deeply into his icy blue eyes, which seemed to whirl with passion, and desire.

" What is it Griss?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Hey ya'll thanks for reading, I hope you like this so far.

If anyone wants me to continue I will.

Feedback please! Thanks.

Ash


End file.
